Diamond in the Rust
by miss-kennedy2014
Summary: Bella was never who we thought she was, her true self is revealed. And what will it be like? OOC M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

He's gone.

Its about fucking time, now I can get out of this boring ass town.

Ive been waiting a few weeks for Edward to leave me, I knew after my birthday and that fiasco it would happen soon. Everyone thought that I just absolutley loved him: hell no! He treated me like I was dog on a leash, I was always told what to do. By him and that little pixie bitch, and I guess the rest of the family was just blind as bats. I'm going to go to the Volturi and let them change me, and who nows maybe I'll find a guy worth my time. Everyone thinks I'm the sweet unselfish shy little girl, haha how wrong they were. I played the role as soon as I saw the Cullens the first day of school. I knew they were vampires in Forks from the begining. I had run into some in Jacksonville, we actually became some-what friends. When I told them I was moving down here, they told me about the Cullens and how they were wimpy little animal drinkers. It had disgusted me honestly, but they are what they are. So when I got there I realized that one of them, Edward, had an attraction to me, and I decided to play him one. I know thats pretty bitchy, but I dont give a damn.  
>I purposely cut my finger, because I knew Jasper couldnt resist with feeling the blood lust of six other vampires. And finally the bitch let me free. And it feels absolutly amazing.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay this is going to be my first long story, The pairing on here may change, I'm not completely sure yet. I'll be posting a new chapter about once a week, but next week is spring break so I should be able to post a few chapters. And I'm sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta.  
>Now every chapter I'm going to ask a question either about the story, twilight, or something completely random. Today's question is about twilight.<br>How do you think Edward would react if Stephanie Meyer actually talked about Bella being on her period in the books? Answer in the review, can't wait to see what you have to say!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, if you noticed I changed who Bella would be with, I finally got an idea of what I'm doing.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ God damn why does he have to be such a little bitch all the time? I thought to myself, we had just got back from my birthday party. It would of been fine if he hadn't over reacted and pushed me in to a table, I mean who the hell does that?<p>I know I sound like a bitch, but really was it necessary to push me into a TABLE? I knew Jasper was going to lose control. I mean who wouldn't being an empath and feeling the bloodlust of sixth other vampire, because contrary to what people believe bloodlust is an emotion. I also knew about the cullens before I moved to Forks, which is a story for another time. But back to the task at hand, Edward being a bitch. My god he has more emotions than Jasper does and he's a fucking empath! But I know soon that my time with him and the other Cullen's is coming to an end. Dickward here is about to leave me, which if I was normal and this was a normal situation I'd probaly be pretty depressed. But this isnt and for that I'm glad. I'm also glad that I won't have to see the little emo boy or pixie bitch any longer! The only one out of the family I could actually stand was Jasper, mmmmm, Jasper. The thought of him just instantly made me wet, with that sweet southern draw and honey blonde curls I don't know how anyone could resist that hunk of granite.<p>

Jeez I really do have a fucking one track mind.

I just realized we were finally at my house, I climbed out of my truck and slammed the door hoping he'd just leave me the hell alone. Of course it's not like he would actually do that. He kissed me on the forehead and told me to get a good nights sleep, it'll be great as long as your not there I thought to myself. He led me to the front door and told me that he had to go to talk with his family and he wouldn't be back for awhile. Thank the lord! But I pretended like I was sad that he was leaving me and stomped my way inside. I went up to my room and got stuff ready to take a shower. I took my shower and then went straight to bed, and slept like a baby the whole night.

Edward didn't come and pick me up like usual, which I was grateful for. And when I got to school the only Cullen there was Jasper which surprised me, but hey I'll take what I can get.

He walked over to my truck and told me how sorry he was and that the rest of tue family was taking the day off. I told him that I had already forgiven him then we walked into the school together.

Jasper's POV Thank god she had forgiven me, I couldn't live with knowing this angel hated me. I felt bad that the family was leaving forks but not so bad when I would be staying behind. Me and Alice had finally called it quits, she couldn't stand to be with a "blood crazy monster" like me. But I'm glad anyway, maybe Bella will realize who she's meant to be with. Hint hint. But I'm sure I'm just wishful thinking, even though Alice was a birch for saying that it is kinda true, why would an angel want a monster like me? Bella's POV Me and Jasper walked to first period and set down listening to the boring monotone of the teacher, and after that the whole day just seemed to drag on and on. After school Jasper drove me home and when we got there guess who was in my driveway? Dickward.

I sighed to myself, Jasper just looked at me with an amused look. "bye cowboy" I said to him, and a soon as I said it I saw his eyes darken. I defiantly have to keep that in mind for later. I got out of the car and made my way over to Edward.

"Bella I think we need to have a talk, do you want to go walk through the forest?" He asked. "sure" I murmured. He pulled me along to the eastside of the yard, where the forest started. We had only gotten a few steps when he stopped and turned around. Some walk, I thought to myself.

"why in the world are you hanging around with Jasper?" he asked, obviously irritated. "do you not remember what he did to you last night?"

"I remember very well thank you. Jasper was the only one that seemed to care this morning since you and everyone else just seemed to disappear. And how dare you tell me who I can and can't talk to you"

"Bella I just want you to be safe that's why were leaving, the whole family."

"Okay bye" I said turning around and walking back to my house. He probably thought that I'd start balling my eyes out and shit, but I don't even feel like trying with him anymore. It's about damn time though, but he said everyone's leaving, even Jasper? That would really suck, but I guess some things aren't meant to work out, haha like me and Edward. I think it's time to visit my friends back in Phoenix.

Peter's POV "Were gonna have are Belle back soon Char!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys!(: hope you liked the chapter.  
>So I want to thank WrenRenRem for being my first (and only): ) review!<br>But nobody answered my question, last chapter, but I'll still put a new one: Who is you favorite minor character in the Twilight series?  
>I should have a new chapter up this weekend.<p>


End file.
